


In blues and pinks and whites

by MurasakiKitsune



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Cute, Eventual Romance, M/M, Romance, Trans Male Character, Transgender, raihan and leon are mostly mentioned, teen for teens swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurasakiKitsune/pseuds/MurasakiKitsune
Summary: The new champion loves the Fairy-type Gym colour schemes, Bede notices.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Masaru | Victor, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Rurina | Nessa/Sonia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 137





	In blues and pinks and whites

**Author's Note:**

> Some notes: I may have used the Victor tags, but in the fic I didn't actually use the name. Y'all are free to imagine the champ's looks and name.   
> The only rule is that he uses the he/him pronouns.

“Bede!”

The boy turned upon hearing his name summoned. He saw him instantly, Galar’s new champion, almost-skipping towards him with steps as light as feather. Bede can’t help but smile, albeit it not reaching his eyes. The champion soon reached him and took his hand gently – using his right hand to cradle it, and his left to pat it; his soft way of shaking the curly-haired boy’s hand.

Bede lightly huffed, trying his best to suppress the mushy feelings that began bubbling up in his chest.

They decided to go to a café, winding down after a tournament in Wyndon Stadium. The champion had invited him to it, of course, though as proven in previous tournaments, that boy is still holding on to his title tight. Bede had ordered an iced caramel latte, soft and sweet like his exterior (though he’d rather see himself as someone cool and calculating). The champ himself ordered a chocolate banana smoothie. Between them, they share a plate of chocolate éclair.

_So high in calories,_ Bede thought, though he still went through them slowly, enjoying the taste, while trying his best to avoid the champion’s sparkling eyes.

Bede noticed that the boy does this around him often – staring at him with eyes so warm and excited that he almost couldn’t stand it. He knows that part of it is due to the Fairy-type Gym uniform – with its blues and pinks and whites – he’s heard the rumors of the champion’s…..origins, after all. Heck, even the boy’s outfits are obvious, with his outerwear that splatters with blues and pinks and whites, his Fairy-type Gym shoes and backpack ( _even though the only thing Fairy is the boy’s Gardevoir in his main team,_ Bede notices), as well as the fact that the boy keeps cycling between blue and pink innerwear. Yeah, yeah, Bede agrees, that’s too much detail to notice on one person. But how can he not notice, when the same boy keeps on inviting him to tournaments, making their meetings an often occurrence? The curly-haired boy sighed, sipping into his caramel latte.

“Don’t you get bored?” he finally asked, prompting to change the champion’s dazed eyes into more alert ones. “With inviting me to these tournaments often, only to kick my butt.” Bede added, clarifying his question.

The champion was silent, slowly licking off the chocolate from his lips – something that Bede tries his hardest not to stare at. A smile then suddenly appears, the sparkles back in his eyes. “I never get bored when I’m with you,” came his cheery reply.

Bede would’ve exploded at the spot – but he wanted to keep his cool, so he clenched his fists instead. “You can’t just say stuff like that, you know,” he retaliated, eyebrows furrowing, hoping that he isn’t blushing. The champion’s questioning eyes made him add, “P-people can misunderstand….and stuff…” Arceus, he’s starting to lose his cool.

The boy simply more smiled at his addition. “What if you understood me completely?” he then asked back. Bede was stunned, but quickly collected himself. He lightly kicked the champion’s foot, chastising him.

“Seriously, don’t joke around,” he replied back, a sense of finality in his voice.

They changed topics, soon after.

\--

The news of ex-champion Leon and Dragon-type Gym Leader Raihan being in a relationship swept through Galar like a storm. Words of support came through from all over the region, but of course, there are words of hate as well. Bede saw the news being broadcasted in the big screen at the lobby of the Ballonlea Gym; news reporters were all surrounding the Battle Tower area, hoping to find Leon for interviews. There were no Raihan and Leon per se (the two might have gone into hiding for privacy reasons) but the new champion was there, standing strong and fierce as he held a rather large rainbow flag. Hop was with him too, Bede notices, wearing a rainbow shirt with a large GAY RIGHTS printed onto it.

As the camera pans, Bede found out that the boys weren’t alone; there were also adults with them – Sonia, Nessa and Piers – and with Piers, there is also Marnie, all of them seemingly standing guard of the Battle Tower. The commotion within the broadcast went on for a while before the champion somehow willed the crowd into silence with a pose. He stepped closer to the camera, looking straight at it with fierce eyes, chilling Bede to the bone.

“Leon and Raihan aren’t here right now,” came his voice. “Though, none of you should even be here, crowding onto them like hounds.”

Bede winced – the new champion sure has sharp words. He heard nervous chuckles coming from the news reporters nearby as well.

“I won’t say much, other than the fact that love is love. Leon and Raihan have chosen each other, and there is nothing more to that, nothing more anyone else can say. I am just here, standing before you all, mostly to announce….”

The champion suddenly strike Leon’s pose.

“ **GAY RIGHTS!** ”

A crowd suddenly exploded out from inside the Battle Tower. Various people – trainers from the Dragon, Dark and Water-type Gyms, Macro Cosmos staff, and other trainers of different types – came out cheering, all donning or holding onto some sort of Pride flag. Nessa and Sonia suddenly rushed towards the cameras, planting a deep kiss into each other before rushing off away from the eyes of millions. Then, Hop jumped into sight, yelling, “CONGRATS TO MY BIG BRO LEON AND HIS BOYFRIEND RAIHAN!!!”

Confetti was everywhere, music was blasting as the camera suddenly panned to Piers who had set up a concert, Marnie next to him as they sang a song about love (which shockingly sounds good despite Piers’ genre. Though he supposes that Marnie’s cute voice helped balance the song out more). The crowd began cheering to Piers and Marnie, and all the cameras began turning their attention to them, getting all of their good shots.

The last thing Bede saw before turning away from the big screen was a hand reaching for the camera, pulling it down to reveal the champion in its close proximity.

“Trans rights also!!!” came the boy’s voice shyly, as he waved the flag which has similar colours to the Fairy-type Gym.

A smile was on Bede’s lips as he ordered a Flying Taxi to Wyndon.

\--

By the time he arrived to the Battle Tower, the crowd has dispersed, news reporters have left, and all that are left are some of the trainers who’d emerged out of the Battle Tower, cleaning up. He spotted Piers and Marnie and the trainers from Spikemuth, all cleaning up as well. Further back, he took notice of Nessa and Sonia, also cleaning up. He decided to approach the two.

“Hey,” he greeted. “I saw you all on telly.”

Bede scoffed internally as he took notice that Sonia had the gall to blush, despite having kissed Nessa on national television.

“Hey, Bede,” Nessa greeted back. “You missed the party.”

“Too much of a short notice,” was his reply. “Since when did you all plan this?”

“Around three days ago,” Sonia chimed in, absent-mindedly twirling her hair. “Leon and Raihan figured out that it was time to tell the world about their relationship, but they knew the consequences. So, our little champ suggested _this._ ” She swept her hands to gesture the entire area. Bede simply smiled.

“It won’t be easy, even with this,” Nessa sighed, as snaked an arm around Sonia’s waist, pulling her close. “But we tried our best.”

Bede nodded. Trying is better than nothing.

The sound of the Battle Tower doors sliding open took the trio’s attention. Hop and the champion stepped out of it, a serious look donned on the champion’s face as they approach Nessa and Sonia.

“Raihan and Leon are okay,” he told them, voice lowered. “Still camping up down in the Slumbering Weald. They’re probably going to be there a bit longer.”

As he talked, Bede noticed that the champion took no notice of him, or at least not yet. His eyes were serious, fists clenched.

“I honestly hope no one makes any of those…..stupid tabloids,” the champion added. “I’ll do everything in my power to stop them.”

Hop had to give the boy a hefty pat on the back to snap him out of it. “B’careful not to abuse your powers, mate,” he grinned. “Arceus, you’re so protective over them.”

Bede saw the soft look in the champion’s eyes as the boy turned to look at Hop.

“I’m the new champion of Galar,” came his reply. “And I’ll absolutely make sure that no queer gets hurt during my reign.”

His response elicited chuckles from the people around him, with Hop pulling him into a one-armed hug, and Nessa and Sonia ruffling his hair. The champion was laughing shyly, blushing.

Bede can’t help but smile once more, as he stepped closer and lightly pulled the champion’s cheek.

“Bede!!!” the boy suddenly exclaimed, sparkles returning to his eyes once more.

\--

“Do you have a crush on Hop?” Bede directly asks the champion, during one of their after-tournament hangouts. The boy almost choked on his cream puff, causing Bede to snort ungracefully.

“What!? No!!!” came his spluttering reply. Bede handed him a tissue.

It’s been two weeks after the announcement of Leon and Raihan’s relationship. True to his words, the champion had definitely made sure no bad tabloids were released – and even when they were, it was taken down super quick. Of course, this was seen as power abuse, and the champion had an entire interview involving the matter. He made his point and reasoning straight and clear by saying; “There’s a large difference between freedom of speech and being an arsehole.” (Yes, the 14-year-old champion of Galar said that on national telly). Naturally, this brought attention to him and pulled away the attention from Leon and Raihan ( _Exactly as I intended!_ the champion had told him before their conversation topic was changed to the current issue at hand). Bede had wondered if this is a good idea in the long run, but he’d decided to put the thought aside for now.

“I saw how you look at him the other day,” the curly-haired boy added as he watched the champion wipe off his lips, trying his hardest not to stare once more.

The champion had an incredulous look in his eyes. “What, a guy can’t look at his mate with softness in his eyes???”

The question had Bede laughing, in that reserved way of which he laughs. He noticed that the boy opposite him blushing.

“I just like being soft, okay?” he added, pouting.

Bede smiled. He realized that he’s been smiling around the champion a lot often, lately. “I really like that you’re soft,” came his words before he even managed to think.

The blush on the champion’s face brighten. “H-hey!!! Just the other day you told me not to say stuff like that!”

Bede raised an eyebrow, smile still on his face. They’re mirroring a previous conversation now, except the tides have been turned. Though, he was unsure if he’s going to give a reply like how the champion did.

So instead, he had said sorry.

\--

Bede has no idea how he ended up in this situation, camped up on the highest point of the Lake of Outrage area, together with the new champion of Galar, who seems to be happily humming to himself as he stirred the pot of curry that they have brewing.

Well, he knew the gist of it at least – that the champion needed help catching a shiny Sylveon that has been evading him, that the Fairy-type Gym Leader Bede would absolutely be of great help to him in catching this Sylveon!!! Bede knows that those are weak reasons, however, yet here he is, and that’s what confuses him.

He slowly turned to look at the boy as he dangled a PokeToy between his Hatterene and the champion’s Gardevoir. He seems to be intent on making that curry taste good, eyes filled with concentration. The tip of his tongue was protruding his lips for whatever reason, and the sight made Bede gulp. The champion’s Gardevoir sensed his feelings and whacked him on the head. He yelled, mostly surprised.

“Luna!” he heard the champion scold her. She continued eyeing him with a warning.

“I’m sorry,” came his reply to her. “I won’t do weird things to your trainer, I promise.”

\--

Bede had decided to go for a walk soon after, saying something about finding the shiny Sylveon the champion was talking about. He heard the boy complain about wanting to find it together with him, but he ignored him. He needed to cool off his head, after all.

He brought his Hatterene with him – probably not a good idea to face off a Fairy-type with another Fairy-type, but at least the less-effective attacks will hinder possible KO’s. It would have been better if had a Quick ball, but the champion _did_ tell him that this particular Sylveon is very evasive. He probably needs a type of move that keeps the Pokemon in place. With that thought in mind, he stopped for a while to fish out the TM Attract.

_Hopefully this helps…_

_\--_

The champion was definitely not lying about the shiny Sylveon. It was stunning, to say the least. Colours inverted compared to the usual Sylveon.

The champion was not lying as well when he said that this Sylveon was _evasive._ It took him quite the run before he managed to get into a good enough distance to land an Attract onto it. Things went on smoothly for him from that point on.

\--

He handed the Love ball to the champion with a smug look on his face, as he stared at him in disbelief.

“YOU CAUGHT IT!?” the boy exclaimed, causing some of their Pokemon to jump.

“Used Attract and a Love ball, perfect combo,” Bede bragged, proud.

The champion continued staring at him, sparkles appearing in his eyes, before pulling him into a big hug, squealing.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!!!” he practically shouts, before letting Bede go and releasing the Sylveon from his ball.

He knelt down close to him, holding out a hand. “Hey there little guy. Welcome to your new family!”

The Sylveon sniffed his hand for a little while before giving it a small lick. The champion was overwhelmed with joy.

\--

The two boys were silent as they shared their Spicy Moomoo Cheese curry, watching their Pokemon as they ate. The champion’s Sylveon and his own Sylveon seem to have become close friends, Bede took notice. He suddenly heard a soft chuckle from beside him. The champ was looking at the two Sylveons as well.

“FtM and MtF transgender singularity,” the champion had pointed out as he gestured towards the two, before laughing out in happiness.

Bede thought that he was possessed when he moved to press a kiss onto the corner of the boy’s lips.

\--

“Do you like me?” Bede asked, right after the kiss.

The boy before him was as red as a beet. It made him smirk. “Plenty,” was his soft reply.

“How plenty?”

“Like, I’d kill for you plenty.”

Bede almost choked on his saliva.

“Please don’t.”

\--

Bede likes this boy, he realizes. Almost like how he likes himself. (Not that he doesn’t have moments of self-hatred, but he makes sure to practice self-love very often). He’s not sure when it entirely started (probably when the boy confidently yelled out gay rights, followed by trans rights, on national television, but it was probably a long time before that as well, especially with how often the same boy invited him over for tournaments). Though, he’s most definitely sure that he likes this boy due to how sure and unafraid he is to show off who he is. Being able to be so sure of oneself is hard, Bede knows this. But seeing how the champion tries his best to be his truest self, certainly attracts him to the boy.

He still has lots more to learn about loving other people, he knows that as well, at least. But the champ makes it easy, especially with his sparkly eyes, and his overall patience, really. Sometimes he wonders if he deserves the boy. _Sometimes he wonders if the boy deserves him._ But they’ll make things work out. They won’t rush.

They’re still young, after all.

\--

“Bede!” came the familiar voice.

The champion rushed into his arms, holding him tight as he gives multiple kisses to his face. _Arceus, this guy…_

“To our usual café?” the boy asked him.

Bede nodded. “Let’s order some red velvet cake today.

**Author's Note:**

> in case someone wanna chastise me for using the word queer: it's 2020, let's reclaim it and stop using it as a slur


End file.
